Edward's Uploading Solution
by Addie W
Summary: Bella has some issues uploading to her favorite fanfiction site, and Edward offers her a solution, a back way in so that she can update. Full of fluff, but also informative for anyone who wants to update and can't because this site won't let them upload.
1. It Won't Let Me Upload!

A/N: The following is a little one-shot story I made up so I could give everybody a few hints for uploading while the site doesn't want to let us upload documents. Anything Edward says in bold is what you need to do, but don't worry about following the dialogue. I added the steps again at the bottom so that you can just follow those without the fluff between them.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Bella wailed from Edward's room. 

Edward appeared next to her side in one second flat. "What's wrong?! Bella, what is it?"

"It won't let me upload my newest chapter!!!!" Bella wailed again, obviously distressed.

"What?" Edward asked, confused.

Perhaps now would be a good time for some background information. Edward had been downstairs with Emmett and Jasper, engaged in a wrestling match. You may ask, "Well why wasn't he with Bella?" Bella had requested that he go downstairs and leave her alone with his laptop. _"After all," _she told him, _"I have a research paper to write, and I'd like to do it on a computer that's faster than the one in my room. So I'll use your laptop, and the wireless internet at your house, and then that way you know I'm somewhere safe, and I get to use a fast computer." _

Edward agreed, of course, He didn't mind that she used his computer. So he had gone downstairs to hang out with his brothers, as not to distract Bella from her paper, and Bella had been happily clickity-clacking away at the keyboard for the last hour… that is, until she screamed.

"It won't let me upload! It's being stupid!" she whined.

"What won't let you upload?" Edward asked suspiciously. "Why would you need to upload your research paper?"

Bella blinked once… twice… and then gave Edward a "don't-kill-me,-I'm-innocent" grin.

"My favorite fan fiction site won't let my upload my latest chapter," she explained cautiously through her innocent grin. "It makes me mad, because the site is being stupid."

"What site?" Edward asked.

"fanfiction dot net," Bella answered.

"You write fan fiction?" Edward asked.

"Uh huh," Bella answered happily. "I like it."

"Let me see if I can help you upload," Edward said. He leaned over so he could look at the error message on the screen. "Oh, this isn't a problem. Here, let's upload your chapter the back way."

"What?" Bella asked.

"Here, I'll let you run the mouse. I'll tell you what to do," Edward said. He backed up a little so Bella could see the screen again, and then looked over her shoulder.

**"First, Log in and go to the 'Stories' page,"** Edward told her.

"Ok," Bella said. Since she was already logged in, she just clicked on the link to the left of the page.

**"Next, Click on one of your existing stories, like you're going to edit it,"** he instructed.

Bella obeyed.

**"On the "Story Edit" page, click on "Content/Chapters," like you do if you're going to add a chapter,"** he explained.

"But I don't have a chapter to add," Bella protested.

"Just trust me, Bella," Edward sighed. Bella clicked on the proper link.

**"Pick any chapter and click on "Export." The site will tell you, "Chapter exported to Document Manager as…" and it will give the name of your chapter that you just exported,"** he said.

"Why are we exporting a chapter that I've already added to the story?" Bella asked. "That makes no sense."

Edward ignored her question, so she sighed and clicked where he told her.

**"Go to the "Documents" page, or the same page that you go to if you're going to upload a document," **He said.

"But I can't upload anything, that's the problem," Bella whined.

**"Once you're there, find the exported chapter and click on 'Edit/Preview,' **Bella," Edward sighed. "Just trust me, okay?"

Bella did as she was told.

**"Now, select all the text in the previewing pane (what you had written for the chapter you exported) and delete it,"** Edward said.

"What?!" Bella exclaimed. "Won't that ruin the chapter that's already out there?"

"No," Edward told her. "It won't affect it at all. This is a copy of that chapter, not the chapter itself. Any changes you make here will not change the story."

"Oh," Bella said. She deleted all the text.

**"Next, you need to go to your word processing program and use "Select All" (under Edit for any computer or use the keyboard shortcut ctrl+A on a PC) and then copy (again, under edit, or ctrl+C on a PC)."** Edward instructed her.

Bella used the keyboard shortcuts to save time, because she wanted to save time so Edward wouldn't get impatient and leave, and she copied the entire chapter.

**"Next, go back to your browser and paste (Under edit or crtl+V) the text, the chapter you are trying to upload, into the previewing pane,"** Edward said.

Bella pasted the text into the pane and gasped. "There's so much space between all the lines! What did I do wrong?!"

"Nothing," Edward assured her. **"You just have to fix any formatting errors, such as the extra lines where you had hit enter while typing the original text, or anything else that needs fixed. This is where you also make any changes that you would usually make, like adding in the break lines or fixing other errors that you find."**

Bella took the time to delete all the extra spaces and add in the break lines, and then looked expectantly at Edward.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then **click Save. The site will tell you, 'Changes to document: Export: (Enter Your Chapter Title Here) successfully saved.'** But don't get confused. The document is still named after the other chapter, but it is now your new chapter."

"Okay…" Bella said, like she was confused, but she did it anyway.

**"You now have a document on your Documents page that can be added to a story as a new chapter." ** Edward told her.** "The name does not matter, so don't worry about someone thinking it is an old chapter. Add the document to your story as you would any document that you had just uploaded."**

"Okay!" Bella said happily. She went back to her story page, named and added the chapter, and then checked her email to make sure that the alert had arrived.

"Thank you, Edward!" She squealed. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss.

"You're welcome," Edward responded. He picked her up and started to carry her downstairs.

"Wait, I'm not done with my paper," Bella protested.

"Fine," Edward grumbled. He put her back in the computer chair.

"Wait, Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Love?" he asked.

"How did you know how to do that?"

Edward blinked once… twice… and then gave Bella a "don't-kill-me,-I'm-innocent" grin.

"I read it from someone's mind," he said cautiously through his innocent grin.

"He likes to write fan fiction too!" Alice called up the stairs.

"You do?!" Bella asked.

"Of course not," Edward protested a little too quickly. He seemed flustered. "I.. uh… I…"

"You do!" Bella exclaimed. "That's so awesome! What's your author name?"

With a resigned sigh, Edward sat down and pulled Bella onto his lap. "I'll show you," he consented.

* * *

Here are the steps again, for any of you who are having the same issue Bella is. It's easier to follow if you don't have to read the rest of the dialogue too. 

1. Log in and go to the "Stories" page

2. Click on one of your existing stories, like you're going to edit it.

3. On the "Story Edit" page, click on "Content/Chapters," like you do if you're going to add a chapter.

4. Pick any chapter and click on "Export." The site will tell you, "Chapter exported to Document Manager as…" and it will give the name of your chapter that you just exported.

5. Go to the "Documents" page, or the same page that you go to if you're going to upload a document.

6. Find the exported chapter and click on "Edit/Preview"

7. Select all the text in the previewing pane (what you had wrote for the chapter you exported) and delete it.

8. Go to your word processing program and use "Select All" (under Edit for any computer or the keyboard shortcut ctrl+A on a PC) and then copy (again, under edit, or ctrl+C on a PC).

9. Go back to your browser and paste (Under edit or crtl+V) the text, the chapter you are trying to upload, into the previewing pane.

10. Fix any formatting errors, such as the extra lines where you had hit enter while typing the original text, or anything else that needs fixed. This is where you also make any changes that you would usually make, like adding in the break lines or fixing other errors that you find.

11. Click Save. The site will tell you, "Changes to document: Export: (Enter Your Chapter Title Here) successfully saved." ** IMPORTANT**: The document is still named after the other chapter, but it is now your new chapter. Don't get confused!

12. You now have a document on your Documents page that can be added to a story as a new chapter. The name does not matter, so don't worry about someone thinking it is an old chapter. Add the document to your story as you would any document that you had just uploaded.

This does not affect the chapter that you exported. That chapter will remain the same as it always has been.

* * *

If you have any questions, feel free to message me, or just ask in a review. If I get a question enough, then I will add it to this chapter, or if I get enough questions then I might add another chapter. 

I can't fix all the problems on the site, nor do I claim to be an expert at computers or the internet, but if you have any other questions, and you think it would make a cute Bella/Edward computer troubleshooting chapter, let me know, and I'll be glad to write something up, or just help you if you need it, if I can. :)

I hope your uploading goes well. :)  
Addie

**ATTENTION!!!!!!!!** **If you have any questions, PLEASE check any additional chapters before sending the question to me in a review.** I add the questions in additional chapters for two reasons, one so that I don't have to keep answering them, and another so that the story keeps coming back to the top so more people can see it. I'm happy to answer your questions, but I do not have a lot of free time, and it saves me time and headaches if I don't have to answer the same question in 20 different reviews. Thank you!!!!

(By the way, the questions about how I came up with this idea and if I know what is wrong with the site are answered in the next chapter. Those are the questions that I was referring to when I said I don't want to have to answer the same question in 20 different reviews. If you want to know, look in the next chapter!)


	2. Answering Questions From Reviews

**A/N: All answers to reviews that Edward gives are my answers to the questions I received.**

* * *

"Edward!!!!" Bella yelled.

"Yes, love?" Edward asked. He zoomed into his room, ready to help Bella again, whether it be with the computer or another vampire who was trying to eat her. He preferred the first option, but didn't care what it was. He would do anything for Bella.

"That story we posted under my account about how to upload things keeps getting all these questions that I don't know how to answer," Bella told him, "And I'd love to respond, but I can't very well say that I don't know the answers to all the questions."

"Let's see what some of them are," Edward said, pulling her onto his lap again and adjusting the screen of his laptop so they could both see it.

"How did you come up with that idea?" Edward read out loud.

"I didn't come up with it," Bella said, "so you have to answer that one."

"I'm not sure," Edward answered. "I just came up with it. It just suddenly came to me, so I tried it, and it worked."

"Ok," Bella said. "Do you want to type, or do you want me to?"

"I can," Edward said, "because I type faster." A blur of movement, a moment to let the buffer catch up, and Edward hit send.

"Do you know what is wrong with the site?" Bella read, having moved on to the next review.

"I'm not sure," Edward typed, "I haven't heard anything official. My best guess is as good as yours, but I suppose there is something wrong with the servers. When the email servers crash, then the alerts stop working, so perhaps the uploading servers are malfunctioning this time. But like I said, I'm not sure. I have not heard anything official." He read through what he had typed, and then hit send on that reply.

"Does this really work?" He read out loud.

"I could have answered that one," Bella said, "But it just came in while you were typing."

"You type," Edward told Bella. "I'll talk, and you can write down what I say."

"Go slow," Bella warned him.

"No, I was going to go vampire speed," Edward teased her. "I don't want you to catch anything I say."

"No fair!" Bella protested.

"Silly Bella," Edward laughed. "I'll go slow."

"Good," Bella huffed.

"Yes, this really works. I wanted to share my solution with everyone because I know how frustrating it can be when we can't upload anything. I just had to add it into a story, because if I didn't" then it would probably get targeted for deletion on the pretense of being off topic." Edward said.

"I don't talk like that," Bella pointed out as she typed.

"Then word if how you want it," Edward answered with a shrug. "I don't care what you say."

So Bella fixed it so it sounded like her. It was a lot less formal….

"Yes, it works." Bella typed. "I made the story so that everybody would know how they could update. I just had to make it into a story because if I didn't then it would be considered off topic and might get deleted."

"Very nice," Edward complimented her as she finished typing.

"Ok, now lets go add this other chapter that I typed!!!!" Bella exclaimed.

"You're liking this a little too much…" Edward commented.

"I like it almost more than you," Bella said.

"What?" Edward asked. He looked hurt.

"I'm joking!!!!" Bella assured him. "I'll always love you more than anyone or anything else. My heart is yours."

"I know," Edward told her with his trademark crooked smile. "I'll always love you more than anyone or anything else too."

They kissed, and then Bella turned happily back to the computer so that she could upload her newest chapter.

* * *

A/N2: Any more questions, just let me know. :) 

Addie 


	3. A Stumping Review

**A/N: All answers to reviews that Edward gives are my answers to the questions I received.**

* * *

"Edward!!!!" Bella yelled. 

"Yes, love?" Edward asked. He zoomed into his room, ready to help Bella again, whether it be with the computer or another vampire who was trying to kill her. He knew it was the first option, though. He had heard the telltale ding of her email application telling her that she had a new email, and he knew it was another review for the uploading story.

"I got another review that I don't know how to answer," Bella told him, "And I think this one may even stump you."

"Yeah right," Edward scoffed. "Mere humans can't stump me."

"What if you don't all ready have an existing document? Document manager won't let me upload a document, it keeps saying, "Error". And I can't edit anything because I don't have anything!! Suggestions?" Edward read out loud.

"How would they do that?," Bella asked.

"I'm not sure..." Edward answered ashamedly. "Let me play around with it."

A few moments of typing, clicking, and swearing later, Edward finally gave up.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," Bella scolded him, "Were you just swearing?!"

"Maybe," Edward answered cautiously. "You couldn't understand any of it anyway."

"Naughty boy!" Bella exclaimed, smacking Edward on the arm. Bella couldn't hear it, but his siblings started laughing downstairs. Had Edward been able to blush, he would have been bright red.

"What if I wasn't?" Edward asked. "I didn't say I was." He tried to use the smoldering eye trick on Bella, but it didn't work this time. Edward was shocked.

"You were. I could tell," Bella said stubbornly.

"I'm sorry," Edward told Bella. "I'll stop."

"Good," Bella said, satisfied.

"Now, type the response for the review," Edward instructed her.

"No fair!" Bella protested.

"Silly Bella," Edward laughed. "It's your review."

"Fine," Bella huffed. She got ready to type.

"I don't think you can upload if you don't already have existing documents. I think you will just have to wait for the site to allow people to upload documents again. I'm so sorry I couldn't be of more help." Edward said.

"So they did stump you?," Bella asked, turning to stare at Edward after hitting send. She did hear Emmett's laughter this time.

"Leave me alone," Edward muttered sullenly.

Bella laughed too. Edward just looked so darn cute when he got proved wrong.

But once she was done laughing she kissed him again. Who would be able to resist kissing such a beautiful vampire who's having a bad day?

* * *

A/N2: Any more questions, just let me know. :) 

Addie


	4. No Solutions, Just A Fluffy Filler

**_THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT CONTAIN ANY SOLUTIONS!!!! IT IS MERELY A FILLER CHAPTER TO BRING THE STORY BACK TO THE TOP SO THAT PEOPLE CAN FIND IT WHEN THEY WANT TO UPDATE!!!!!!!_**

* * *

"How's your paper coming?" Edward asked as he came back into his room 

"Fine," Bella answered glumly.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked gently, coming over to sit down and pull Bella into his lap again.

"Nothing," Bella sighed.

"Bella…" Edward said warningly.

"What?" she asked sadly.

"Don't make me dazzle you into telling me what it is," he warned her.

"It's nothing," she insisted, but not very forcefully.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know," Bella admitted.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked again, his frustration giving his voice an edge that was usually absent from his normal speech.

"Some people don't seem to understand our story," she sighed.

"Is that all?" Edward asked, breaking into a grin. "You're so depressed because people don't understand?"

"Well, some people send me reviews saying that they don't get it. They say it confuses them," Bella said.

"Then we send them replies asking what confused them," Edward said. "A little personal help never hurt anyone."

"But Charlie just grounded me," Bella said, "Because I'm spending too much time here. So I won't be able to answer all of their questions if I don't have access to the internet."

"The school has a computer lab," Edward offered. "Check your email there."

"Forks has a computer lab?" Bella asked incredulously.

Edward laughed. "Yes, Bella, it's in the library."

"Really?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, Bella," Edward repeated.

"I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to help everyone," Bella admitted.

"I can always answer the questions, too," Edward said.

"Good," Bella said. "Because most of the questions confuse me anyway."

"I know," Edward said. "That's why I'm answering most of them anyway."

"I have one other problem," Bella admitted.

"And what would that be?" Edward asked.

"I need to bump the story up to the top so people can see it, but I don't have any questions that aren't specific that I can add as a chapter."

"Hmm, that is a predicament," Edward admitted. "Type a fluff chapter; I'm sure people will love it."

"Okay!" Bella exclaimed. "After I've typed that, I'll have to go home. I am grounded again, you know."

"I know, Bella," Edward said, and then rolled his eyes. "I have a perfect memory, remember?"

"I know," Bella said. She kissed the tip of his nose. "I just thought I would remind you anyway."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the fluff chapter, but I didn't have any questions to answer this time around that aren't specific. If I get any more broad questions before the next chapter then I'll use those for chapter 5. Remember, don't hesitate to ask me for help if you are confused and the other chapters haven't helped you. If you're confused, then chances are somebody else is too, and they're too shy to ask as well. :)

Once again, sorry for the fluff. I just wanted to make sure that everyone who wants to update can, and I know that there are still people out there who haven't seen this. Thanks for your patience. :)

Addie


End file.
